


showtime

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, meh?, pretend its a boarding school though, some emotions kind of, tie as blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Yuzuru asks Hokuto to wear something special for the day before they go to a live. Hokuto has a tough day because of it but Yuzuru makes it up to him during the performance.





	showtime

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure i described the accessories well enough so here's one that's kind of similar [ testicle stimulator](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=34251). can't find the reference for the other one, but i'll add it if i stumble across it again.

* * *

 

Hokuto had never felt so tense in his life and he was not being the least bit hyperbolic.

How had he let Fushimi talk him into this?

 _This_ , of course, being two small, seemingly innocuous accessories.

That just so happened to be placed against a very sensitive area.

And just so happened to vibrate.

And were remote-controlled.

By Fushimi of all people.

No problem.

Fushimi had slipped into his room that morning, quiet and stealthy as ever. Just as Hokuto was contemplating getting dressed in fact, Fushimi’s voice had seemed to fill the quiet room despite not raising his tone.

“Good morning, Hidaka-sama.”

Hokuto had jumped a little, not expecting the visit.

Hadn’t he locked his door, incidentally?

“Good morning, Fushimi. What are you doing here so early? Won’t you be missed?”

Yuzuru shook his head.

“The young master asked to go with the student council president this morning. I could not refuse his request, especially as it allowed me time to see you.”

Hokuto furrowed his brow. “Is that wise? Himemiya-kun is too enamored of His Majesty. He should at least be spending more time with the other first years.”

Yuzuru smiled, tolerance and mystery rolled together.

“I am pleased the young master’s welfare has crossed your mind.  You are ever the responsible leader.”

Hokuto scowled. “Somehow I don’t think you mean that as a compliment.”

“Oh? Then perhaps you will allow me to make amends with a gift?”

Yuzuru extracted a small bag from his pocket and held it out with his head slightly bowed as if in appeasement.

It did not fool Hokuto for one moment. This was the reason Fushimi had come here.

Hokuto took the offering warily. It wasn’t particularly heavy, it couldn’t be that bad, could it?

Tipping the contents out into his palm, Hokuto’s brain did not even register the purpose of what he held. One appeared to be a pouch with holes in it along with a small metal rod on one end and loop at the other. The second item was a flexible circle with another rod. What were these things?

But then Fushimi reached into his pocket, withdrew two small remotes, and smiling innocently, activated them. Both objects began vibrating in his hand and Hokuto’s brain supplied their purpose easily enough.

He blushed and automatically tossed them to his bed, embarrassed by the implications.

Yuzuru wasn’t fazed. He knew who he was dealing with after all. He merely went to get them and circled around Hokuto from behind.

When he lowered his head to rest his chin on Hokuto’s shoulder, Yuzuru turned to press a soft kiss to Hokuto’s neck. Encouragement and assurance together, a physical shorthand he’d learned for someone that couldn’t always take the words.

Hokuto still heard the telltale buzzing and wasn’t entirely surprised when Yuzuru reached down to press them over his groin. The cover of his pyjamas and underwear provided some buffer, but not nearly enough.

His breath came out low and sharp and he instinctively raised up on tip-toes to escape the feeling, it was too early to be ready for this sensation. Yuzuru’s slight height advantage served him well and he kept the devilish instruments exactly where he wanted them.

“Hidaka-sama, aren’t you the least bit curious?”

The trouble was…sometimes Yuzuru knew him better than Hokuto would like.

Hokuto gave in with a sigh and relaxed his leg muscles. It made more of his weight sink directly onto the bullets and he couldn’t suppress the gasp at the increased sensitivity.

Sensing victory, Yuzuru turned the vibrators off, his eyes glinting at the quiet moan Hokuto gave him – equal parts relief, disappointment, and anticipation.

“This should go, yes?” Yuzuru tugged at Hokuto's waistband in clarification and then his body heat was gone from Hokuto’s back.

Almost afraid to turn around, Hokuto did so only because he knew what he’d see.

Yuzuru was perched on the edge of Hokuto’s bed, watching him with those eyes that promised bliss if Hokuto was willing enough to follow.

Grateful he was still in pyjamas rather than anything more complicated, Hokuto slid them down, stepped out, and obeyed the silent command to go to Yuzuru.

Yuzuru watched him approach, knowing Hokuto wanted to cover himself and pleased the urge was suppressed.

Reaching out, Yuzuru caught Hokuto’s arm and tugged him closer. It was an ideal placement for other activities, a fact Hokuto was well aware of and his face turned redder as he stared at Yuzuru’s mouth.

Glancing up with his secret-smile, Yuzuru moved in just enough so that his breath whispered over Hokuto’s flesh when he spoke.

“I hope you will wear these for me today. One cups you here,” he caressed the soft skin covering Hokuto’s balls, “while the other will rest just here…” he ran a finger around the crown of Hokuto’s cock. 

Hokuto bit his lip and closed his eyes, imagining the day ahead even as he absorbed Yuzuru’s touches.

“Hidaka-sama? Open your eyes, please.”

Hokuto managed to, but just barely. He felt like his entire body had slowed down. But he looked down into Yuzuru's eyes and waited for him to continue.

"If you agree, I'm not going to go easy on you. It's my intention for you to be absolutely wrung out by the end of the day. You remember when we played a game like this before, don't you? How it hurt by the end, to keep spilling out for me, but you managed admirably, did you not?"

Hokuto shuddered from Yuzuru's words. He knew this game, though it was their first time taking it beyond his room in the dormitories.

"Yes." Acknowledgement of the question and agreement to the plan all in one.

Yuzuru nearly purred his approval and picked up the netted material. It looped over the base of Hokuto's cock to fall over his balls. The weight of the bullet kept it taut and with underwear, it would be cradled with near loving precision to the sensitive skin.

The second item was designed to be put on when the wearer was soft. Hokuto was still there but only just - it would work. Yuzuru put the ring on so the bullet fell to the underside. It would expand when Hokuto did and slowly contract as necessary.

Yuzuru pressed a light kiss to the tip of Hokuto's dick, teasingly flicking his tongue along the slit and enjoying Hokuto's twitch of response before he continued. "Let's give it a test just to be sure."

Even knowing it was coming, Hokuto wasn't prepared and it took everything he had not to fall over on top of Yuzuru when the pulsations started.

"It's too loud." Hokuto managed his protest but only barely.

It was certainly noticeable. Yuzuru tsked in realization. But he had hope. "Get dressed and we'll see."

He did not turn off either of the remotes, merely kept that implacable smile in place while watching Hokuto struggle.

Every movement from stepping away to get clothes and then pulling them on made the bullets shift ever so slightly and graze new territory. It was a maddening guessing game Hokuto couldn’t win. His concentration was suffering already and Hokuto knew the day ahead would be nearly unbearable.

Still, as he stood there, with Yuzuru’s eyes on him appraisingly, Hokuto felt exceptionally wicked. His uniform looked properly in place but the knowledge of what he was hiding was making him feel warm and aware of his body in a way he hadn’t expected.

Yuzuru’s brow furrowed for a moment as he listened intently. It was no fun if others guessed the game. Satisfied that the cloth sufficiently muffled the noise to keep it secret, he rose and made his way over to Hokuto.

Hokuto was already breathing hard and he had no idea how Fushimi intended for this to work.

Yuzuru slid one hand under Hokuto’s jacket, reaching around to rest at the base of Hokuto’s spine and used an easy pressure to pull Hokuto close. Yuzuru got only faint echoes of the vibrations that were coming from Hokuto but his eyes heated as he realized even this small taste was evidence of how completely he could wreck Hokuto. He cupped Hokuto’s cheek with his free hand, effectively holding a willing captive.

His voice was soft and nearly dreamlike, entirely at odds with the carnality of what he promised next. “I almost forgot to tell you the news. Undead and Ryuseitai have a high level live this afternoon once classes are dismissed. After I’ve spent the morning keeping you entertained, I’m going to fuck you at the live, Hidaka-sama. All those frenzied fans will be screaming for their idols as they appreciate their hard work, you’ll do me the favor of screaming too, won’t you?”

Hokuto’s dick throbbed in response, already eager for the experience. His eyes shot wide and he stared at Yuzuru disbelievingly. Surely he’d misheard. Had the vibrations already messed with his head that thoroughly?

“Fushimi, we can’t! You aren’t being serious, are you?” He couldn’t have said if he was really asking for confirmation or denial, but even Hokuto heard the edge of wonder in his voice.

“Well, I won’t hold it against it you if you don’t scream. That would be a reflection on my abilities, not yours after all.” The humor in his voice didn’t cancel out the heat.

Hokuto closed his eyes tight against the image. It was mortifying to imagine yet he recognized the thrill of interest that ran through him.

“Hidaka-sama, before you worry that far ahead, perhaps I should tell you something else?” Yuzuru removed his hand from Hokuto’s cheek and moved to extract the controls again.

Hokuto half-shook his head, not really protesting when he knew Yuzuru would say it anyway.

His eyes flew open again when he felt the sensations around his groin change and Yuzuru’s gaze was waiting for him, shimmering with a pleased sensuality Hokuto knew would be fully vented at the live.

Although he didn’t strictly have to explain this, Yuzuru did anyway, it was part of the game they were playing today. “They have multiple speeds. Isn’t that wonderful? I shall work hard to make sure I find just the right combination for you.”

Hokuto’s voice came out tense and dry, “You have far too much time on your hands to be thinking of things like this, Fushimi.”

Yuzuru cocked his head a little in feigned confusion before a wicked smile took over.

Leaning closer so he could speak against Hokuto’s ear and then moving both hands to cup Hokuto’s backside, Yuzuru answered the charge.

“Things like this deserve a thoughtful approach, Hidaka-sama. After all, won’t you be grateful I’ve got packets of lube in my pockets? I’m going to work you open early during the live, perhaps while the introductions are being made. I’ll have you like this, maybe already trembling from exhaustion but so ready for something to finally fill you…yes, I think you will be more thankful then that I spend time thinking of the important things…”

Hokuto nearly bit his lip at Yuzuru’s words and couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him.

Yuzuru had turned off the vibrators, allowing him a grace period to get to homeroom. He warned Hokuto it would be a brief reprieve though.

Which was how he’d gotten here.

Stuck in a classroom waiting anxiously for when the first buzzes would be felt. Hokuto had understood it wouldn’t, couldn’t, be constant – he’d get too numb too early for Yuzuru to have his fun with him.

What he hadn’t expected, was the near uncanny timing of the first one to appear when Akehoshi stopped by his desk to wish him a good morning.

The first buzz was low and with the pressure of cloth surrounding it, felt nearly like a nuzzle.

Hokuto exhaled swiftly, instinctively pressing his thighs together.

Subaru didn’t notice, he was too excited about the news of the live this afternoon.

“Shinonon and I are working the reception desk together. It’s expected to be a really crowded one, y’know? So they wanted to ensure it was well staffed. Anzu arranged for us to help since she’s trying to support Gami-san and Sakuma-senpai to thank them for their assistance!”

Hokuto listened as Subaru blathered on, trying for patience. Subaru rattled off any number of other details that would later strike Hokuto as auspicious – that Ukki would be recording as part of the broadcasting committee and Sari would be busy with supervising on behalf of the student council. When he reached a stopping point and looked expectantly at Hokuto, it was by mere routine he managed to say something logical in response.

“Do your best to support the transfer student then, Akehoshi.”

Subaru grinned and nodded, that was so like Hokke – always responsible and conscious of one’s obligations.

The fuss of the morning settled once their teacher arrived and Hokuto squirmed as Yuzuru apparently changed the settings. There was less of a constant buzz and now more of an intermittent pulse, like someone was lazily, but regularly, tapping against him.

Without warning, they were cut off and it was all Hokuto could do not to slump over in relief. He knew from the preview this morning both went to much higher settings, but there was something about having them on his person with all of his classmates around him that made even these lower options get to him.

The lessons moved on slowly and Hokuto’s entire body felt wound tight. Even so, he couldn’t stop squeezing his thighs together, working himself higher with the limited means at his disposal. He was sure everyone knew, and he kept glancing furtively around, trying to see if anyone was paying him any attention.

“Hidaka-kun, is everything alright?”

Hokuto jerked upright, sure his face was riddled with guilt. To be called out by the teacher like this, it was surely a first for him.

“Yes, I apologize for the worry.”

The frown he received was suspicious and concerned at the same time and it made Hokuto flush. Or that might have been because the bullets changed again, with the one over his balls moving to a high, constant buzz and the one at the head of his cock beginning to pulsate.

He clutched the edge of his desk viciously as he tried to control his reaction. Why had he agreed to this?

The lesson resumed and Hokuto couldn’t stop his hand from sneaking below his desk to rest over his groin. The vibrations could be felt through the fabric, but he was more interested in rubbing himself as discretely as possible. He was close, infuriatingly close.  Just as he had that thought, they cut off again.

Hokuto gritted his teeth. It was difficult to complain about _not_ coming in the middle of a classroom, but here he was, apparently doing just that.

When they had a mid-morning break, Hokuto weakly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed Fushimi leave his own classroom and head in the same direction. The bathroom door closed behind them and they were the only two there. Hokuto welcomed the rough way Fushimi pushed him against the wall, swallowing his moans in a deep, drugging kiss even as the dials were adjusted.

Hokuto’s hands moved down and were clumsily trying to undo his pants. Yuzuru felt the motion and broke their kiss, smiling against Hokuto’s mouth for a moment. Then he was helping, in that wicked, frustrating way of his, batting Hokuto’s hands away and sinking down in front of him.

He had Hokuto’s cock out in seconds, it looked desperately full and completely at Yuzuru’s mercy, which was true enough. Looking up, Yuzuru smiled.

“Good morning, Hidaka-sama.” And with no further warning, he took the tip into his mouth, worrying the sensitive skin there with a precision that was so effective it would be clinical if the heat in his eyes didn’t show his mood.

This was proved again as one hand stroked up and down from the base of Hokuto’s shaft, unbothered by the presence of the vibrating ring, and the other used the give in the netting to move the bullet all over the tensed skin of his sack.

Hokuto’s gasp was louder here, bouncing off the tiled room and amplified with embarrassing clarity. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth, not wanting to be heard. He fell back against the wall, using the leverage to lift his hips in unconscious pleading for more.

Yuzuru obliged.

The sounds of the bullets, Hokuto’s muffled moans, the brisk slide of Yuzuru’s hands, and the wetness from his mouth combined in an unexpectedly powerful way and Hokuto’s eyes slammed shut as if preparing for his orgasm.

Yuzuru saw him do it and mentally _tsked_ at him. It was far too early for Hokuto to finish. Surely Hokuto knew better than that by now? He was due a reminder it seemed.

Hokutu whimpered as soon as he noticed Yuzuru was changing the supposed plan. He’d slowed the movements of his hands, had shifted to soft, soothing kisses at the head, and paused to turn off the vibrations altogether. Yuzuru was gentle as he carefully put Hokuto back to rights, nuzzling at the bulge in his re-fastened trousers with a tenderness that belied the expression on his face.

His voice was hoarse as he asked, “Why did you stop?”

Not just now, but throughout the morning. Hokuto had wondered, knowing Yuzuru was familiar with his limits and unable to believe it was mere coincidence he hadn’t brought Hokuto to orgasm yet.

Yuzuru stood and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth even as his hand moved between Hokuto’s thighs and pressed with a firm, possessive touch that made Hokuto restless.

When he answered, Yuzuru’s voice was full of the mischief he seemed to reserve just for Hokuto.

“Hidaka-sama, perhaps you misunderstood. I said I wanted you wrung out by the end of the day. I didn’t say I wanted you sitting in your own cum in the middle of class, did I? You’d be so uncomfortable like that, all sticky and wet, unable to resist worrying if someone could see a spot on your clothes. I would never do something like that.”

It was a testament to Yuzuru’s acting abilities that he somehow managed to sound genuinely pious as he said it. Sometimes Hokuto wondered why Yuzuru wasn’t in the theatre club himself.

 “This,” he squeezed lightly at the juncture of Hokuto’s thighs to indicate the devices Hokuto was wearing and causing Hokuto to whimper, “is just to keep you ready for me. If you manage to come before the live, that’s all well and good, but it was never the plan. I hope you won’t, I love the idea of you sitting there, suffering quietly and beautifully, as I play with you from an entirely different room.”

His voice lowered, deepened, and the husky note that followed was much truer to type.

“I want you so needy and desperate you try to fuck yourself on me, eager to claim the reward you’ve earned. You’ll have it, I promise.” It sounded more like a sensual threat than anything and Hokuto shuddered against Yuzuru, knowing Yuzuru would not be easy on him.

The kiss that followed was deep, hungry, and Hokuto was clinging to Yuzuru with a grip that might have hurt in other circumstances. Yuzuru didn’t mind.

When Yuzuru released him, he was almost tender as he used his fingers to tidy Hokuto’s hair.

“It’s time to go back to class now.” Quiet, final, and Hokuto closed his eyes with the frustration it caused him.

But he had little choice and nodded obediently. Yuzuru held the door for him, already returning to the oh-so-proper butler façade everyone seemed to accept.

The remainder of the school day was nearly torturous. The ache in his balls radiated outward so that the need to come was spiraling through his stomach, hips, and thighs – everything seemed to whisper with an urgency he already knew he couldn’t relieve. Every time he seemed ready to finish, the speed would change or be cut off entirely. The shift kept him on edge and he had to press his knuckles over his eyes at one point to stop himself from crying.

As they finished up and his classmates dispersed to head to the live – and his friends scurried away to their respective errands, Hokuto realized he was alone. Unusually alone. It was true other students swarmed around him on their way to various destinations, but there was nobody to question where he would be during the performances.

Had Fushimi somehow known?

It seemed ridiculous, but then again…Hokuto was continually surprised by Fushimi’s machinations.

All the way to the auditorium, Yuzuru played with the controls. If he hadn’t had the cover of so many guests and attendees to hide his periodic spasms, Hokuto’s compromised state would have been discovered nearly immediately.

Yuzuru found him, unerringly and inevitably quickly as everyone made their way to the auditorium. Hokuto knew he nearly fell against Yuzuru, but his body was taxed and wanted something more than the teasing, infernal sensations he'd been dealing with today.

Yuzuru half guided, half carried him to an area at the back of the room. Hokuto wasn't entirely sure he'd noticed it before. But while they had full view of the audience and stage, it was recessed to provide a modicum of privacy.

Hokuto was almost grateful as Yuzuru pushed him against a wall and was crowding close, sliding one thigh between Hokuto's legs and pressing up, higher, firmer, until Hokuto was riding it and scrambling to hold on to Yuzuru's shoulders for balance.  

There was an unexpected laziness to the way Yuzuru claimed his mouth, as if he refused to be rushed and would only go at the pace he wanted. It didn't match the way his hands were busily roaming over Hokuto's body, and the contrast was keeping Hokuto off balance.

Yuzuru broke contact with Hokuto's mouth to trace a path to his ear.

"How was your day, Hidaka-sama? I hope your lessons went well." It was the first thing said between them and it carried all of the carnal humor that was Yuzuru’s specialty.

Hokuto groaned as the sensation was renewed and he unconsciously moved his hips in a searching motion – desperate to get away from it. With his position though, it only ground them in deeper.

Still, he knew from the way his tormentor was looking at him that he was expected to answer.

“You know perfectly well I didn’t pay attention. That was the idea, wasn’t it?”

Yuzuru smiled against Hokuto's hair before turning the levels up.

“One of them. Shall we see if I can keep your attention?” Yuzuru bit his ear, a tiny, delicious pain before continuing. “Do you remember the first time you let me have you?”

Hokuto’s eyes flew open and he jerked his head in surprise. There had to be a reason for the reminiscence, but Hokuto could not imagine Fushimi was serious. Then again, why wouldn’t he be? It wasn’t like their current circumstances were all that more suited to the location.

Yuzuru’s laugh was soft, brief, and had little to do with real humor.

“I see you do. I’m flattered. Do you object?”

Hokuto knew perfectly well what he was being asked and his stomach had tightened with the memory. He’d been nervous that first time and Yuzuru had whispered the offer with a tempting gentleness that was nearly cruel for the way it had delved into a fantasy he hadn’t known he’d wanted.

Hokuto’s hips moved in anxious need even as the words left his lips nearly breathlessly, “No…no, it’s fine.”

And then Yuzuru was carefully, deliberately undoing Hokuto’s tie, moving with the assured efficiency that was second nature to him. He wrapped it around Hokuto’s eyes and tied it securely, leaving Hokuto blindfolded.

Yuzuru rearranged them, turning Hokuto to face the wall and deftly reaching around to undo Hokuto's pants, slipping his fingers down into Hokuto’s underwear and rubbing over the evidence of his excitement. Hokuto flinched back against him at the contact, too sensitive to handle it easily with the vibrations and everything seeming more intense without his sight.

"Ah, right here is where it feels best, then?" Yuzuru deliberately concentrated his efforts there, perfectly aware Hokuto would not answer him directly.

"Fushimi! Ah, please!" What he was asking for was anyone’s guess.

Yuzuru was moving so he could slide Hokuto's pants and underwear down. Once they were past his hips, the fabric fell naturally and then a tearing sound was heard as Yuzuru opened one of the promised packets.

Hokuto leaned into the wall, grateful for its support. He was mortified but needy all the same, canting his hips back in a pleading motion. And then Yuzuru's fingers were seeking entrance and Hokuto muffled himself as best he could. He hated how amazing this felt, aware he was living up to Yuzuru’s prediction as he rocked back against Yuzuru’s hand.

Hokuto could hear the excited crowd as Ryuseitai took the stage. Their energy and excitement always met with approval from a crowd and was returned as the audience cheered on their favorite heroes. He was grateful for it as he knew nobody should be paying him any attention, but it still felt like they were seconds away from discovery. He wouldn’t even know unless someone confronted them.

It was that element of risk and his trust in Fushimi’s watchfulness that made this so enticing.

Yuzuru bent slightly and pressed soft kisses at the nape of Hokuto’s neck, tasting the salty heat left from Hokuto’s sweat and smelling the light, old-fashioned herbal soap that Hokuto favored.

It made Hokuto shudder, the delicateness of that sensation contrasting with the careful, insistent one further below.

Hokuto’s head dropped a little when Yuzuru pulled away. There was the sound of Yuzuru’s pants being undone and then another packet being torn, both seemed unimaginably loud despite the backdrop of Ryuseitai’s performance.  He could imagine Yuzuru rolling the condom down his length, the automatic way he’d smooth it at the base, before he stepped back toward Hokuto.

He held his breath as Yuzuru started to enter him, tensed and suddenly uneasy despite himself. Yuzuru saw it, naturally, and without comment turned off the vibrators, allowing the moment to return to them a bit more.

Yuzuru reached to take hold of one his hands, threading their fingers together before placing them both against the wall. He leaned close, rubbing a soothing circle over Hokuto’s stomach with his other hand, providing a moment for Hokuto to calm down.

Hokuto’s breath was coming quickly, more of a pant than anything. Still, he managed to get out a single word.

“Why?”

Yuzuru pressed a kiss to the skin just below his ear before answering.

“Of all the aches and bites of pain I want for you, that’s not one of them. So we’ll rest a minute. You’ve been so good today, perhaps this wasn’t fair to ask of you…”  he trailed off as Hokuto shuddered under him.

Hokuto could feel the threat of tears behind the cloth and gasped out something that might have been Yuzuru’s name.

Concerned, Yuzuru let go of Hokuto’s hand and made to untie the blindfold. Hokuto stopped him with a simple, “No, I want it on.”

Yuzuru left it in place, asking a question of his own in return.

“And what else do you want, Hidaka-sama?”

It could have been posed a million different ways, but Yuzuru phrased it the only way that mattered – that utterly unique blend of patient temptation and barely-hidden secrets that promised him anything he could ask for was only a breath away. Courtesy had no business being seductive, but it was a talent Yuzuru flaunted with alarming frequency.

Hokuto almost couldn’t say it; would it make sense? Would Fushimi understand?

It took him two tries before he could manage it, absurdly shy in the face of what seemed an innocent request.

“I want…to face you. When we continue…I want to face you.”

It was not exactly true to say it was quiet in the wake of Hokuto’s wish. The raucous background of a hero show precluded it. But this smaller, carved out corner they’d claimed, somehow managed to still at Hokuto’s words, a sense of waiting that passed for quiet.

Yuzuru understood perfectly. It wasn’t about a preference for a position, though certainly that didn’t hurt. This request was more selfish in its way; it asked more of Yuzuru than it truly gained for Hokuto. All day Hokuto had been at Yuzuru’s mercy, but distantly. Hokuto wanted to change that dynamic.

A murmur near his ear, soft and somehow rueful, seemed even more significant now – “Hidaka-sama, I think you’re learning this game rather more quickly than is good for my heart.”

And then Hokuto’s body was moving, almost without needing his cooperation, and his back was to the wall again. Yuzuru brushed a finger over his cheekbones as if checking for the tears Hokuto hadn’t quite shed.

Before Hokuto had a chance to answer – he wasn’t supposed to really – Yuzuru had taken Hokuto’s arms and placed them on his own shoulders, support and possession together.

It was a matter of moments before Yuzuru was guiding one of Hokuto’s legs up and over his hip. An eternity later he was pressing inside and Hokuto was grateful for the blindfold even as his fingers dug down into the lithe strength of Yuzuru’s shoulders.

There was no getting around that you needed to time this right when vertical and it was an odd time to be thankful for the coordination they learned as idols, but that thought crossed their minds at nearly the same moment.

A flash of a smile across Hokuto’s face had Yuzuru moving to kiss him, swallowing the muted groan Hokuto offered when he felt Yuzuru shift inside him.

It didn’t matter that some of the best voices of their school were serving as the backdrop – Yuzuru wanted to hear Hokuto again. He stayed still, instead running his hand between their bodies and concentrating on Hokuto’s dick.

Hokuto’s fingers gripped harder, unsure if he missed the vibrators being on or not, but sinking more fully down on Yuzuru as he fell into the feeling. It was faster, more determined than he expected, but Yuzuru’s strokes were pushing him higher with the promise of an actual climax at last.

“It seems I’m not as patient as I hoped, Hidaka-sama. I’m going to rush you after all. I want to watch you come just like this, with me inside of you, touching you, looking at you…” Yuzuru’s words reached him easily enough and Hokuto was suddenly aware of how ready his body was to take Yuzuru up on his offer.

It took just the right stroke, a twist with Yuzuru’s nail lightly scoring the underside and a soft encouraging murmur from Yuzuru to have Hokuto teetering right on the edge. He plummeted off when Yuzuru chose that moment to rock his hips, causing Hokuto to press back against the wall for leverage and bearing down on his cock, hitting a spot that told Hokuto in no uncertain terms it felt good.

Hokuto had no way to know that Yuzuru’s own expression was wild and that it was by the barest grace he wasn’t tumbled down to the floor. Instead, the hand gripping Hokuto’s hip would leave a bruise.

All Hokuto knew was that the pulse from the music in the air, the excited cheering and screams of the fans, and the harshness of his and Yuzuru’s breathing seemed to swallow him whole and his brain didn’t have a way to cope. Everything seemed in overdrive and his skin nearly crawled off him as he spasmed against Yuzuru.

Yuzuru was moving then, before Hokuto had a chance to fully crash down. It was surreal for a moment, his body unsure how to process the sudden onslaught when his synapses were already fried.

But the deep strokes had more assurance now, with Yuzuru using both hands to keep hold of him and guide Hokuto’s body as he pleased. Hokuto had no choice but to climb again and he found he’d buried his face against Yuzuru, nearly clinging to him as he held on and tried to keep pace.

Yuzuru was rarely that vocal in his releases, so when he exhaled a groan that was Hokuto’s name, it was clear that this encounter had affected them both.

Although Yuzuru paused and rested for a moment, Hokuto was ready when Yuzuru let go of his leg and the two of them stood, quietly processing.

Then there was his unconscious murmur of disappointment when Yuzuru withdrew from him – a sound he wanted to remove from existence as he didn’t need to see to know Yuzuru’s eyes would glint with his amusement.

Yuzuru was indeed smiling, pleased as always that Hokuto was genuine enough to not hide his need from Yuzuru.

He took a moment to reach into his coat pocket and extract a disposal sack, the sharp and crisp sound as he shook it open telling Hokuto what Yuzuru intended to do. It was to hide the condom until Yuzuru could dispose of it properly. His aversion to messes extended even here.

Lost in that thought, Hokuto nearly jumped when the vibrators were activated again and he blindly reached out, needing Yuzuru’s closeness to anchor him. So close after his release they were nearly electric even on this lower setting. Yuzuru allowed himself to be grabbed, feeling inordinately pleased with the world at the moment.

“I believe you’re due for another, Hidaka-sama. I have a promise to live up to, do I not?”

Hokuto’s incredulous, “What?” was not feigned – he had no clue what Yuzuru was talking about.

A soft, almost tender whisper by his ear was Hokuto’s only warning, “I’ve got to do my best to have you scream for me, yes? We still have time, it’s not even intermission. Brace yourself, Hidaka-sama, I’m afraid I am quite motivated.”

Hokuto was caught somewhere between laughter and horror at this declaration but he didn’t truly have a protest.

They did end up on the floor at some point and the makeshift blindfold had eventually become dislodged. His memory was merely a montage of images with Yuzuru between his legs, sucking him into madness, then Hokuto had been kneeling with Yuzuru over him, pushing him back up into bliss. It seemed there were too many places his skin ached and burned, and Hokuto lost touch with the world without knowing Yuzuru’s smile was fiercely triumphant, pleased, and edged with the hint of affection he had not yet confessed to.

For his part, Yuzuru found he would have fond memories of the live and when asked about it the next day, said without so much as a blink “It was unforgettable.”

Tori had made a face at him before demanding Yuzuru agree neither group had anything on their beloved Emperor’s talents.

Wataru and Eichi, far more aware of Yuzuru’s hidden qualities than Tori, had sent him speaking looks but left him alone, content to let Tori deliver the scolding for them.

Yuzuru endured Tori’s temper tantrum in silence, a slight, secretive smile in place.

It had been more than worth it, after all.


End file.
